30 Drabbles
by dreximgirl
Summary: 30 drabbles for Touya and Yukito for the 30 drabbles live journal community
1. 12 Things seen by moonlight

Forever

An older couple, walking under the stars, drew Touya's attention as he looked out of the window. They looked as in love now as if they'd just met, which drew a smile from Touya, as he thought how that would be he and Yukito years from now.

Smiling to himself Touya turned around and looked back at the bed he had just vacated. Yukito had just woken up and caught Touya's eye.

A smile from his snow bunny.

The one thing that would forever make Touya melt.


	2. 3 She aches just like a woman, breaks ju

This is for the 30drabbles community on live journal (http/community. I own nothing (except in my dreams) ;-)

Helplessness

It hurt him. He had always looked after her. Always protected her. Always watched over her. And it hurt him to know that he couldn't help her through this.

Lost in his thoughts he didn't notice Yukito coming up behind him, until he felt warm hands sliding round his body to settle over his heart, offering silent comfort.

Touya didn't need to say anything. Yukito knew. Yukito always knew.


	3. 18 The scent of strawberries

Morning

Touya sighed contentedly as he rolled over in the bed. His arm went around the smaller figure beside him and he nuzzled his face intoYukito's hair.

Slowly Yukito turned to face his lover;

'Ohayao To-Ya' he smiled sleepily

'Ohayao' Touya replied, kissing Yukito gently on the nose. 'Your hair smells different'

'Hai' Yukito replied, slightly concerned, 'I changed the shampoo. You don't like it?'

'No, I do. You smell like strawberries… good enough to eat' Touya replied with a predatory smile as he leaned in to claim Yukito's lips.


	4. 23 Vanilla Ice Cream

#23 Vanilla Ice Cream

Yukito was sat on a bench in Penguin Park watching children playing whilst waiting for Touya to finish work. He was so engrossed that he didn't notice Touya approaching.

Taking advantage of this Touya studied Yukito; from the way his hair moved gently with the breeze to his soft hands resting on the bench, Touya loved everything about his boyfriend and knew that the feeling was reciprocated.

Yukito must have felt Touya's gaze on him as he slowly turned; a smile lighting his face. A smile which only deepened when he noticed the large ice cream in Touya's hand.


	5. 29 Airport

#29 Airport

"Now boarding at Gate 12 Flight 192 direct to Hong Kong"

"That's my flight Oniichan" Sakura said, bouncing on her heels

"Hai, Lets go" Touya picked up Sakura's heavily packed suitcase while Yukito took her smaller carry on bag.

"Its going to be lonely for you without me or otousan at home"

"I'm sure I'll find something interesting to do" Touya replied sliding a look at Yukito

As Sakura skipped on ahead Yukito whispered, "What something did you have in mind To-ya?"

"You'll find out later, Yuki" Touya whispered back smiling, "But I promise you'll like it"


	6. 4 Roses

#4 Roses

It was exactly the type of thoughtful thing Touya would do. Despite his gruff exterior he was such a warm and caring person, there was no way he would ever let their anniversary pass without doing something special.

As Yukito gazed around the living room, which was covered in roses, he thought to himself; 'This is definitely something special'


	7. 5 Forget Romance

#5 Forget Romance

Touya's lips met Yukito's in a wild passionate kiss that had just a hint of desperation in it.

Touya sought out the warmth of Yukito's body, removing the other boys clothing, kissing each exposed part of flesh as he went.

'Who needs romance?' was Yukito's last rational thought before Touya's questing mouth made it impossible for his brain to function.


	8. 9 Butterflies

Yukito, who was standing in the middle of the kitchen daydreaming, slowly smiled as he felt Touya's arms sliding around him from behind, his hands gently stroking Yukito's stomach.

'I think the butterflies are getting anxious' Touya said kissing Yukito's neck

'Maybe', Yukito replied turning to face his lover, 'Just a little'

'Don't worry, they are going to love you' Touya assured him, gently kissing him on the nose, 'And if they are stupid enough to say no, which they wont, there will be other jobs'

Yukito's reply was to reach up and claim Touya's lips in a loving kiss.


	9. 2 Darkly

Yukito used to be afraid of the dark. It was something he hadn't told anybody, not even Touya. He used to lay awake at night with the light on, hoping he would fall asleep quickly. But that was in the past, he wasn't worried anymore – all he had to do was move slightly and Touya's arms would tighten reflexively around him. It's what stopped Yukito being scared; He knew his Touya would always be there, holding him in the dark.


	10. 8 Save Me

"Are you sure about this To-Ya?" Yukito asked warily

"Of course, Yuki. We'll have a great time I promise" Touya smiled reassuringly at his boyfriend, who would have thought that Yukito would be scared of a little boat ride.

"You'll save me if I fall in wont you To-Ya?" Yuki said with a small smile, the concern not yet leaving his eyes.

Touya took Yukito's hand in his, "I'll always be there to save you Yuki, from anything you ever need saving from" he brushed his lips over each of Yukito's knuckles before gently guiding him into the waiting sailboat.


End file.
